Jeff Winkless
Jeffrey Alan Winkless (June 2, 1941 - June 26, 2006) was an American film and voice actor and music composer. He was born in Springfield, Massachusetts. Two of his younger brothers, Terence H. Winkless and Daniel Owen Winkless, worked with him on The Banana Splits Adventure Hour. He was also credited as Jeffrey Brock. He has done voice-overs for several anime titles including Doomed Megalopolis, Space Adventure Cobra, Vampire Hunter D, Crying Freeman and Lily C.A.T.. Winkless died of a brain tumor on June 26, 2006, 24 days after his 65th birthday. He is survived by his three brothers and Rayonelle Baldwin (his wife). Filmography Anime *''The Secret of Blue Water'' (original dub) - Captain Nemo *''Vampire Hunter D'' - Count Magnus Lee *''Doomed Megalopolis'' - Kato *''The Castle of Cagliostro'' - Jodo (MGM version) *''The Professional: Golgo 13'' - Informant *''Silent Mobius: The Motion Picture'' (original Streamline Pictures dub) - Lucifer Hawk *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' - Android BK-01 (Black King) *''8 Man After'' - Tony Gleck *''Gatchaman'' (1994) - President Beolute *''The Dirty Pair's Affair on Nolandia'' - Chief Gooley *''Crying Freeman Volume 1: Portrait of a Killer'' - Ko Tokugen *''Neo-Tokyo'' - Robot 444-1 *''Noozles'' - Osgood, Spike *''Little Women'' - Additional Voices *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' - 2nd Little Pig *''Wowser'' - Man Walking on Street *''Crying Freeman Volume 2: Shades of Death Part 1'' - Ko Tokugen *''Wicked City'' - Mr. Shadow *''Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy'' - Chief Gooley *''Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' - Muska / Romska Palo Ul Laputa (original English dub) (as Jack Witte) *''Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo'' - Police commissioner / Boris *''Babel II'' - Yamazaki *''Crimson Wolf'' - Various *''Space Adventure Cobra'' - Crystal Boy *''Lily C.A.T.'' - Various *''Honeybee Hutch'' - Additional Voices *''Megazone 23 Part II'' - Guts (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' - Interpol Chairman (Streamline Dub), Jodo (Streamline Dub) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' - Various *''Outlaw Star'' - Various *''Jin Jin'' - Additional Voices *''New Gigantor'' - Various *''DNA Sights 999.9'' - Trader Doctor *''Maple Town'' - Mr. Beaver *''3x3 Eyes'' - Prof. Fuji (Streamline/Manga dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie'' - Crystal Boy, Preacher Dakoba *''Lupin III: The Secret of Mamo'' - Boris, Police Chief *''The Big O'' - Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' - Additional Voices Non-anime *''Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time'' - Various *''The Return of Dogtanian'' - Additional Voices *''Iznogoud'' - Additional Voices *''Foofur'' - Various *''Lazer Tag Academy'' - Additional Voices *''Oliver Twist'' - Additional Voices *''Pac-Man'' - Various *''Super Friends'' - Additional Voices *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' - Additional Voices *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' - Additional Voices *''Willy Fog 2'' - Additional Voices Live-Action *''Hallo Spencer'' - Spencer (voice) *''Saturday the 14th Strikes Back'' - John Wilkes Booth *''Corporate Affairs'' - Businessman *''Rage and Honor'' - Farmer *''Free Ride'' - Waiter *''Black Scorpion'' - Auctioneer *''Look Who's Talking Now'' - Dogs, Wolves (voice) *''Scene of the Crime'' - Len Mirkin *''Zeiram'' - Bob, Storeowner *''The Nest'' - Church Video games *''Stonekeep'' - Scourge, Whispering Voice *''Might and Magic: World of Xeen'' - Various *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced'' - Quetzelcotal *''Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb'' - Additional Voices Trivia * Winkless is cast as the antagonist to Steve Bulen's protagonist, in at least two strikingly similar anime; Casshan and 8 Man After. * He also worked as a writer for Saban Entertainment. He has been writing episodes for several shows such as Samurai Pizza Cats, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics and The Littl' Bits. * He is famous for composing the background music for Lady Killer, Not of this Earth and Corporate Affairs. * He also supplied the voice of the Happy Meal fries in the McDonald's commercials. External links * Category:1941 births Category:2006 deaths Category:American composers Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American television writers Category:People from Springfield, Massachusetts Category:Deaths from brain cancer Category:Ithaca College alumni